


I am if you want me to be

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Carlos, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Romance, establishing their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “You called yourself my boyfriend,” TK points out, delighted at the shocked look that takes over Carlos’ face.*The scene from the promo*
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 23
Kudos: 324
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	I am if you want me to be

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Mmmm I just thought... What if maybe that scene at the bar is the first time the "boyfriend" title is officially used?

“Sign me up for the calendar,” the bartender says with a flirtatious smile in response to TK telling him his profession.

TK lets out a half-hearted chuckle at the pickup line for the man’s benefit and tries not to roll his eyes at getting hit on. It’s one of the many lines he’s heard more times than he can remember, one that does nothing for him.

“And his boyfriend is a cop,” Carlos calls out as he saunters up to them, eyebrow raised as he looks at the bartender. “We also have a calendar if you’re interested in supporting APD.”

This time, TK chuckles again, amused both by Carlos’ comment and his tone. A thrill shooting through him at a particular part of it.

The bartender lets out a small wince, muttering a quick ‘my bad, man’ before walking away to tend to another patron waiting on a refill.

TK turns to his side to look at Carlos, saying nothing as he raises an eyebrow of his own at him. He bites down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling when Carlos fidgets under his gaze.

“I overstepped, didn’t I?” he questions, his expression going apologetic and a bit worried.

TK lets his expression soften, not bearing the thought of Carlos being worried he might be upset with him. “No,” he shakes his head. “I just didn’t take you for the jealous type.”

“I’m not,” Carlos answers quickly, frowning at himself. “I’m usually not,” he continues, now sounding confused. He says nothing for a moment, seeming to have a silent conversation with himself instead. When he looks back at TK, it’s with wide eyes, the surprise in them obvious.

TK holds his breath, feeling the sudden shift in the air.

“This is new,” he says, almost helpless. The words carrying more depth than their simplicity.

TK releases his breath slowly, hoping it will calm his pounding heart. He holds out his hand to Carlos, warmed by how fast he takes it. He gives it a reassuring squeeze, letting Carlos know he understands and shares the new and sometimes overpowering emotions he’s feeling. “You know what else is new?” he asks, smiling, a playful tone entering his voice as he remembers part of what Carlos said.

Carlos frowns, curious, but relaxing under his touch. “What?”

TK uses the hand he’s holding to pull Carlos to him, smiling again at how easily Carlos steps closer. His free hand comes to rest on TK’s waist.

“You called yourself my boyfriend,” TK points out, delighted at the shocked look that takes over Carlos’ face. It’s the first time either of them has used the word.

“TK—I,” Carlos stammers, his handsome face now a pretty shade of pink.

“I liked it,” he says before Carlos can work himself up into a panic. “I like it so much,” he continues, realizing just how true it is. Every part of him feels warmed from the inside out at the thought of Carlos being his boyfriend, officially and proudly declaring it.

TK bites down on his lip; he lets go of Carlos’ hand to bring them up to his shoulders, letting out an amused huff as Carlos adjusts his hold on him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I liked you calling yourself mine,” he confesses, unsure of how his almost possessive words might be received. When he looks at Carlos, though, he finds nothing but understanding.

TK lets out a small gasp as Carlos tightens his hold on him, his stomach somersaulting when he leans in, the tip of his nose touching TK’s, his mouth but a breath away.

“I am if you want me to be.”

TK swallows, bobbing his head up and down, feeling himself blush at the grin Carlos gives him in return. He closes his eyes just as Carlos’ mouth brushes over his.

Carlos kisses him, slow and deep, causing TK to sigh into the kiss as his boyfriend takes his time, showing him how pleased he is with the official change in their status. He claims him as much as TK has claimed him back.

His tongue dances over TK’s, and with it, the unique flavor that is Carlos Reyes invades his senses. TK lets out a low, needy moan, pressing his body firmly against the hard plains of Carlos’ chest. He’ll never tire of Carlos’ kisses; he thinks as the man gives his bottom lip a dirty suck, causing TK’s head to spin from the fire it lights in his belly. He whines when Carlos pulls his mouth off his, pouting as he tries to chase it, only for Carlos to pull back further.

He shakes his head at TK, his brown eyes blown wide with his own need. “We need to stop before I drag you into the bathroom and risk getting arrested.”

TK swallows hard, imagining what Carlos is suggesting in vivid technicolor. “You should do that,” he offers, arousal and amusement warring inside him as Carlos lets out a deep sigh even as his grip on him tightens.

“You are so much trouble.”

TK grins at the affection he hears in Carlos’ voice. “You love it. That’s why you’re my boyfriend.”

Carlos shakes his head but doesn’t deny it. Instead, he leans in and gives TK yet another kiss, this one light and sweet. “Come on,” he says, grabbing the beers and water TK had previously ordered. “Let’s get these drinks to Mateo and Paul, and then we’ll tell them we are calling it an early night.”

TK raises an eyebrow at the suggestion, his pulse spiking at the heated look Carlos gives him in return.

“I want to show you properly just how much I love being your boyfriend,” he answers his silent question, taking a step into his space. He leans in, kissing the skin right below TK’s ear, giving it a nip of his teeth, smiling into the skin as it makes TK shiver. “I’m going to show you all night, sweetheart.”

TK grabs the remaining glasses and follows Carlos back towards their friends. With a promise like that, the faster they deliver the drinks, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
